Matthias Dugan
Matthias Dugan, also know as the Terror of the Coast, the Vault Warlord, and Thunder Catcher, was a raider warlord who ravaged large parts of the Gulf Coast region in the late 2100s and early 2200s until his death in 2204. Dugan was gifted with cybernetic implants that made him stronger, but sapped him of his humanity. Although his time in the spotlight was short, Dugan's memory is still reviled by much of the Gulf. History Origins The origins of Matthias Dugan are muddled and varied. All that's known for sure is that he emerged in the Orlando Wasteland around 2189, already a cyborg. One of the more accepted stories is that Dugan was the lone survivor of an unkown Vault in Florida, possibly some type of cybernetics vault. No such Vault has been found in Florida, but members of Dugan's horde did say that the warlord possessed and sometimes even wore a Vault suit in his early days, earning him the nickname the Vault Warlord. Another theory suggests that Matthias Dugan was the result of a failed super soldier experiment, either by the Enclave or independent scientists. This story has very little evidence aside from Dugan sometimes saying he was "made by monsters". The most out-there theory of Dugan's origins claims that he was an escapee from the "Magic Kingdom". The "Magic Kingdom" is said to be a lost city in the wilds of Florida where children are abducted and "changed". This theory is little known outside of Florida but has gained a lot of traction with wingnuts and conspiracy theorists. It is known that after leaving the Florida swamps, Matthias Dugan took to the raiding lifestyle naturally, as a lone bandit at first. It was in 2189 that Dugan met Nitro Achilles for the first time. Achilles was, at the time, a member of the Highwaymen, a well established, well equipped raider group in Orlando Wasteland. However, when he met Dugan, Achilles and his gang were fleeing the Orlando Regulators, who had killed the Highwaymen's leader and were now intent on killing the rest of them. Dugan and Achilles were at first suspicious of each other, but when the Orlando Regulators arrived, the two joined forces to gun them down, with Achilles saving Dugan's life and Dugan saving Achilles in turn. Once the Regulators were all dead, the leaderless Highwaymen decided to follow Dugan, as he was strong and looked to be a natural leader. For saving his life, Achilles was made Dugan's unofficial second-in-command (and speculated lover). For the next five years, Dugan and his band of raiders ravaged the Orlando Wasteland, building up their forces to progressively become stronger and stronger. Dugan became known in the Orlando Wasteland for his terrifying visage coupled with his infamous temper and usage of psycho during battle. It wasn't long before something else drew Dugan's attention, a chance to make a name for himself: a full fledged war. Chassahowitzka War The Chassahowitzka War was a war between the native tribals of the Chassahowitzka River and mercenaries hired by bosses from the Big Easy over prospecting rights. The Chassahowitzka River area held bountiful amounts of pre-war tech that the bosses wanted, but the tribals of the area considered the relics sacred and refused to let prospecters on their land. The bosses sent mercenaries to chase the tribals off their land, and the decade-long struggle known as the Chassahowitzka War began. In 2191, the Chassahowitzka tribals, led by their war chief Red Dog, were finally winning the conflict with the mercenaries after ten long years. However, a large amount of the tribals, mostly women, children, and elders, were dead from mercenary attacks and most of the remaining tribals were young, vengeful warriors. Also, the mercs were holding out in their base at Pine Island rather well and had no intention of leaving of surrendering. Matthias Dugan and his raider band arrived on the bank of the Chassahowitzka River in 2191 and sided with the tribals to fight the mercenaries. Many battles took place in the following four years. The land was devastated, and food had to be shipped in by boat, sometimes even from the Big Easy itself. By 2195, the prospectors and mercenaries were holed up in their island base and had lost all will to fight. However, because Dugan had taken the practice of attacking transport ships, no ships would come to resupply or evacuate the base at Pine Island. By summer, Dugan's the final assault was ready. The Battle of Pine Island was quick and decisive. Dugan and a strike team of tribals (including Red Dog) swam to Pine Island and lowered the base's drawbridge to the mainland. The raider band rushed in, as planned, and massacred the starving prospectors and mercenaries inside. The battle was costly, but it served as the catalyst for Dugan to go on to greater things. After killing the last of mercenaries, the last of the Chassahowitzka tribal warriors decided to join Dugan since they had little else to live for, and the land they had lived on for generations had become poisoned. Red Dog even became one of Dugan's trusted lieutenants. After leaving the Chassahowitzka area, Dugan began using his newfound fame to recruit more raiders, soldiers, and tribals to his ever increasing band. On July 4, 2197, Matthias Dugan made a head count of his horde. Three hundred sixteen in all. It was then that Dugan decided, on a whim, to move north to the Gulf Coast instead of going further south in Florida. That was when Dugan's Scourge began. Beginning of the Scourge Matthias Dugan's first victims in his Scourge were mainly other raider sand a few small wasteland settlements. The Rape of West Florida Endgame in Slidell Legacy Lieutenants Nitro Achilles- A former Highwayman, a raider band descended from the Highway Patrol, Achilles was Dugan's first and most important lieutenant, recruited during the warlord's time in the Orlando Wasteland. Achilles rarely showed emotion towards others but was said to have been good "friends" with Dugan throughout the warlord's conquests. Red Dog- Once the war chief of the Chassahowitzka River tribals, Red Dog joined Dugan after he realized the Chassahowitza War had devastated his homeland and there was nothing to stay for, land or family. Upon leaving his homeland, the fearsome tribal proved to be very curious about the outside world and surprisingly intelligent. However, this curiousness led to his mentat addiction, which plagued him for the rest of his short life. The Golem- Joseph "the Golem" Hammerstein used to be an enforcer and bookie in the organized crime elements of Little Israel before being exiled from the city on charges of soliciting prostitution, the only time that the Families caught him red handed. Journeying north, Joseph and his small gang of exiles were captured by Dugan's horde and were almost killed. However, Joseph soon proved himself to be very adept at logistics and strategy, earning his freedom and Dugan's approval. Within a year, the Golem had worked his way up to being one of Dugan's top lieutenants and was in charge of the horde's baggage train and scavenging teams. He was even responsible for discovering Dugan's salvaged power armor. Razorfist Stud- A crazed raider from the wastes of West Florida, Razorfist Stud and his sizable raider band were absorbed into Dugan's Horde during the beginning of the march west. Stud soon became Dugan's most visible lieutenants, commiting terrible atrocities and horrific feats with the utmost glee. Stud was known for his penchant to rape everthing he could touch after battle and his obsessive habits, often hinging on face paint and food. Appearance Personality Equipment Quotes By About Gallery Category:Raiders Category:Cyborgs